Lands of the Diamond Dolls
by Rose Thorne
Summary: A Rainbow Brite/YYH crossover. Murky finally invents something that works, takes over Rainbowland, then finds the gates. NON-YAOI. Chapter 4 up 9/18/02. Plagiarism of this or any other of my fanfics will not be tolerated. The crystallization idea is mine.
1. Prologue

The Lands of the Diamond Dolls: Prologue The Lands of the Diamond Dolls 

By Rose Thorne

A Rainbow Brite/YYH crossover 

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

~*~

Prologue  
Murky ran out of the cave, laughing hysterically. "This time I've really done it!" he cackled. "This will finally be the end of that Rainbow Brat and those meddling Color Kids!"

Lurky looked up from his rock pile. "Really, Murky? Will I get to ride da horsey?"

Murky cringed in annoyance of the buffoon. "Yes, you'll get to ride the horsey. In fact, you can _have_ the horsey."

The furry brown creature looked at Murky in absolute adoration. "Really?" Murky nodded with a sinister smile on his face. Lurky danced around happily. "Oh, goody! I get to have da horsey!"

Murky chuckled. "Yes, and I'll be the ruler of this world. And Rainbow Brite will be crystalized!"


	2. Chapter One

The Lands of the Diamond Dolls: Chapter One The Lands of the Diamond Dolls 

By Rose Thorne

A Rainbow Brite/YYH crossover 

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

~*~

Chapter One  
Kurama awoke to a sharp rap on his bedroom window. He rose and opened it. Months had passed since the last time Hiei had come to visit him, now that the Jaganshi lived in the Makai. "Ohayo, Hiei. How are you?"

The fire demon scowled at him. "There's a problem."

The fox frowned. "What kind of problem, Hiei?"

Hiei shook his head. "Kuwabara's meeting us at Yuusuke's. I'll explain there." The fire demon stepped down from the windowsill, them winced and stumbled, falling to one knee. A red stain appeared on the carpet.

Kurama hurried to his friend's side. "You're injured? Let me see."

Hiei shoved the fox away. "Later."

The fox firmly stopped him from rising. "No. Now." Hiei glared at him, and the fox glared back. "I'm not going to let you go anywhere if you're not going to let me help you."

Hiei sighed softly and pulled his cloak aside. Kurama flinched as he saw Hiei's leg. It had been crystallized almost to the knee. Blood ran down it from his cut flesh. "It's solid diamond. There's nothing you can do and I'm only going to explain once, so let's get going.

* * *

Kuwabara glared a Hiei angrily as Yuusuke let the fire demon and Kurama in. Then he frowned. Hiei was linping badly. "Okay, what's going on, Shrimp?! What's so important that you had to wake us up in the middle of the night." He wasn't particularly happy about that, less so with the method the Jaganshi had used. He didn't want to see another water balloon far a _long_ time...

Hiei sank into a chair, looking drained and very tired, which startled everyone. He pulled his cloak up, revealing his afflicted leg. "This is what's going on, moron."

Yuusuke stared. "What the hell _is_ that, Hiei?!"

"It's solid diamond," Hiei replied, sinking back into the chair with a sigh.

Kurama frowned. He was glad he could ask the question that had pulled at his mind since Hiei had showed him the problem. "How did this happen?"

Hiei sighed. "Mukuro had me patrolling her borders. We found that part of Mukuro's land had been changed into diamond. Including an entire battalion of her elite force. We were ambushed by the guy who did it, and I was the only one to escape."

There was silence for a while. "But why are you telling this to _us_?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei scowled. "Mukuro sent me. She thinks this maniac will eventually find a way to the Ningenkai. I just figured I'd warn you that you're probably going to be called on for another mission."

Kuwabara scowled. "So we get to do your dirty work, ne? You're such a jerk. Only visit when you need something, huh."

Hiei glared at the ningen. "I wouldn't have bothered except for this," he growled, pulling his cloak up more to reveal his cut and mangled flesh. "I can barely walk, let alone fight." This was admitted grudgedly. The sanjiyan hated showing any weakness.

Kurama smiled weakly as he took in his friend's exhaustion and obvious pain. "The Urameshi team back in action?"

"Count me out," Hiei mumbled. "I can't fight. I'm no use."

Yuusuke shook his head. "You're the only one who knows exactly where to go. You just can't use that leg. We'll rig up something." The ningen frowned. "Right now, we'd better get you to Yukina."

Hiei got to his feet, but his leg failed him and he collapsed with a short cry of pain.

Kurama gently picked the fire demon up. "You can't walk on that, Hiei. I'll have to carry you." Hiei didn't hear; he was unconscious.

* * *

Murky grinned at his land. Diamond sparkled as far as the eye could see. He turned around and glowered ayt the land that was not yet his, giving it a look that, by all rights, should have intimidated it into submission. He scowled as it defied him. He still had a looong way to go. "Lurky!"

Lurky rode up on Starlite. The horse was covered in mud, and his head hung dispiritedly. "Yes, Murky?"

"Stay close, Dodo Brain. There's a castle up ahead."

Lurky bounced up and down on the horse, who groaned. "Ooooh! Do we get to visit the King and Queen?"

"Yes we get to visit the King and Queen," Murky said mockingly.

Lurky scratched his head. "I hope they're not as mean as the Princess."

Murky frowned. "There's no one as spoiled as the Dark Princess. But she's dead, remember?" The short man shrugged. "Hitch that creature to the Crystallizer. I'm done here."

* * *

Yukina stared at Hiei's leg. "What _happened_ to his leg?" Kurama explained briefly as Yukina ran her hand over the unconscious fire demon's leg. Yukina looked up as the fox finished. "I've healed what I can, but his body is rejecting the diamond. Unless we find a cure or amputate it, he'll die."

"What?!" Yuusuke looked shocked at the suggestion. "He'd kill us!"

Kuwabara stared. "Damn! What're we gonna do?!"

Kurama looked up calmly. "How long do we have?"

Yukina sighed. "Two weeks? Maybe more if I can stay with him to heal him."

Yuusuke cursed. "He's the only one who knows where to go! We'll be lost!"

"Then I'll have to come with you," Yukina said softly.

Kuwabara stood angrily. "It's too dangerous! I won't allow it!"

Yukina's eyes flashed dangerously. "You forget that I was born there. I know the dangers _much_ better than you."

Kurama stood angrily. "While we're standing around arguing, Hiei is _dying_. We don't have the time for this! Yukina was born in the Makai, and she has the right to travel there."

Hiei spoke up weakly, startling everyone. "She will not."

Kurama stared at the fire demon. "But you'll die!"

Hiei glared at him. "Better me than her." He sat up slowly. "As much as I hate to agree with the Fool, he's right. You're not going."

Yukina forced him to lay down again. "I'm going with Hiei-san, whether you like it or not," she replied softly. Hiei opened his mouth to protest, but the Koorime cut him off. "It's the least I can do for my brother."

Kurama chuckled as Hiei stared at her, open mouthed, looking more surprised than the fox had ever imagined seeing him. Yuusuke prodded Kuwabara with his foot, grinning widely. "Oi, I think he's died of shock. Not that I blame him..." The ningen dragged the carrot-top toward the door by his hair. "C'mon Kurama. Let's leave them to talk." Kurama shook his head and followed Yuusuke from the room.

Hiei looked away from his sister, not sure what to do or say. "You knew?"

Yukina seemed just as uncomfortable. "For a while now." She sighed. "I must disappoint you, 'Niisan."

Hiei stared at the girl, shocked at the idea. "No. You're wrong."

The Koorime glanced at him uncertainly. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Many reasons..." The fire demon looked away, swallowing hard. "Mainly, I didn't want to disappoint you." He closed his eyes. "I'm nothing but a bloodthirsty bastard." He sighed softly. "I don't deserve to have you as a sister."

Yukina hugged Hiei tightly. "Oniisan, you couldn't help what you did in the past. You had no choice. You did it to survive." Hiei didn't respond, and Yukina continued. "You've protected me and looked after me since you found me. I _want_ you as my brother!"

Hiei pulled away, frowning. "_Why_?" he asked, not looking at her. _Why would anyone bother with me?_

Yukina frowned. _Why can't he accept me?_ Suddenly she smiled as took her brother's hands in her own. Hiei looked up, startled. "Hiei, ever since I was born, I imagined that my brother would be strong. I knew he would have to be to survive on his own. When I first met you, I thought you were he, but you never said anything. You were a caring, protective presence, what I always imagined my brother would be. You have always been strong, and I know that, underneath all your bitterness and sorrow, you care. You wouldn't have saved me if you didn't care." She looked away. "I don't understand why you never told me. I _told_ you that I hoped my brother was exactly like you."

"I couldn't," the Jaganshi murmured. "I had to give up my hiro seki and promise never to tell you that I was your brother as payment for the Jagan. And I needed the Jagan to _find_ you." He paused. "When I found out you were being held hostage in the Ningenkai, I decided to take it over."

His sister gaped at him. "You nearly went to the Reikai prison!" She hugged him tightly again. Hiei hesitated, then hugged her back. A tear slid down Yukina's cheek as she let go of him, falling on Hiei as a tear gem. The girl looked away. "Please let me be your sister. I would never forgive myself if you died because I wasn't there."

Hiei gave in reluctantly. "Just stay close to the Foo-er...Kuwabara." The fire demon scowled. "At this point, he can protect you better that I can."

* * *

Murky smiled insanely at his new diamond throne room. The former ruler of this castle had fought hard, but all of her forces had been crystallized along with her. He grinned at the throne happily, shoving the diamond body of the half-robotic woman from it.

Lurky ran into the throne room. "Wow, Murky! This is a _big_ castle! I like castles!"

Murky growled under his breath at the intrusion, then turned toward the simpleton with a fake grin plastered on his face. "Yes. We get to live here after I finish turning the entire world into pretty diamond."

Lurky bounced up and down happily, his red sneakers squeaking on the smooth diamond floor. "Yay! We get to live in the pretty castle! Did you hear that, horsey?"

The horse stood perilously on the diamond, his head down even his eyes had lost the defiance that they had once held. At Lurky's words, the once-proud horse seemed to droop.

Murky chuckled. "Yes, Bird-Brain. But now you've got to hitch that horsey to the Crystallizer. The faster you do that, the sooner we'll be back here to stay!" The green man's smile turned evil as Lurky left. Softly, Murky began to laugh, a chuckle that slowly transformed into an insane cackle.

* * *

The Urameshi team hurried through the Makai. They had been ordered to stop the threat immediately, and Boton had joined them on their quest. Hiei was unable to walk, so Kurama had fashioned a small litter from his plants. The fire demon had balked at being carried around at first. But he had grown significantly weaker and was secretly relieved that he didn't have to try to walk on his pained leg.

After a few days of slow travel, part of which was through what Yuusuke had dubbed "Diamond Country," they reached Mukuro's palace. It, like everything else around it, had been turned to diamond. They discovered Mukuro's crystallized body on the floor near her throne. Only Kurama had seen the shocked look on Hiei's face before the Jaganshi carefully masked it over with a look of indifference.

The others left to search for supplies in pairs, leaving Hiei and Kurama alone in the throne room. The kitsune watched his friend carefully. "You're upset." It wasn't a question.

Hiei was silent for a very long time. Finally he sighed, looking at the diamond floor. "Mukuro once told me that I am the son she never had." The fire demon paused for a while. "I never really thought about it before, but she's like...like a parent to me..." _Like the mother I never had..._

Kurama caught his hidden meaning, understanding instantly, as Hiei had known he would. The fox frowned slightly, surprised by the fact that Hiei trusted him enough to reveal such a personal feeling. The redhead sighed and laid a comforting hand on the Jaganshi's shoulder. "We'll figure out how to undo it, Hiei." _We have to..._

Hiei just nodded. Then he yawned. "Dammit! I hate this!"

Kurama smiled gently. "Your body is trying to adjust to the diamond, Hiei. You need the sleep." The last sentence was lost; Hiei had already slipped into a deep sleep, almost as deep as his hibernation after using the Kokoryuha. Kurama sighed and covered the boy with a blanket.

Yuusuke ran into the room with Boton, both laden with food. "You were right, Kurama!" The kitchens weren't touched."

Kuwabara and Yukina entered the throne room as well. "No one's left," Kuwabara said softly. "Everybody's been turned to diamond."

Yukina carefully leaned over Hiei, checking his pulse and taking his temperature. The Koorime sighed. "His blood pressure is higher than it should be, and he's running a bit of a fever," she informed Kurama.

The kitsune nodded and rummaged through his bag, eventually pulling out a vial. He woke Hiei slightly and made him drink the bitter contents of it, followed by some water. The fire demon quickly fell back to sleep.

Yuusuke sighed. "We may as well stop for the day. By the time we get out of here, it'll be too dark to travel safely. At least this is shelter." The ningen glanced at Mukuro's body. "But let's find somewhere else to sleep. This room is kinda creepy."

Boton shuddered, and the others stared at her. "They're trapped," she sobbed suddenly. "Their souls are trapped by the diamond. It's so horrible!"

Yuusuke led her from the room. "Let's bunk in the kitchen. I'm getting sick of all this diamond, y'know?" He paused.

Kurama grinned at Kuwabara. "Feel up to lifting this?" The ningen shrugged and picked up one end of the litter, leaving Kurama to grab the other end. Yukina followed them into the kitchen area, yawning tiredly.

After a short meal, Yuusuke took the first watch, though there was really no point to it. There was nobody left to attack, and the person who had crystallized everything was long gone, not that they could have stopped him anyway. Yuusuke kept watch anyway and woke Kurama after a few hours.

Kurama sighed, settling down next to Hiei, listening to the night. He shuddered as he realized how abnormally silent the night was. There was no sound except for the breathing of his friends. _Nothing should be so quiet. In the Makai, there's always noise..._

Hours later, Kurama watched as Hiei moved restlessly in his sleep. The sanjiyan moaned softly, a moan of pain, but didn't wake. Kurama frowned and woke him gently.

Hiei gasped as he awoke, tearing himself from a nightmare. He swore silently as he saw Kurama leaning over him, looking concerned. The fire demon sat up, glaring at the fox.

The kitsune sighed. "Your painkillers must have worn off." He rummaged through his bag, unaware of the relieved look on his friend's face, and pulled out another vial and the bottle of water. Hiei looked disgusted, but drank both without complaint. Kurama grinned. "You missed dinner. I'll get you something."

Hiei said nothing, watching as the fox got out the rations they had found and gave him a portion. The fire demon didn't even look at the food. Kurama frowned. Hiei hadn't eaten anything since they'd set off. "Hiei, you have to eat to keep up your strength."

The fire demon didn't look up. "I'm not hungry," he muttered.

"What?! You haven't eaten in days!"

Hiei scowled. "Dammit, fox! Leave me alone! I told you, I'm not hungry!"

Kurama sighed. "Just eat a _little_ and I'll leave you alone."

The fire demon glared daggers at the youko, but grabbed something indiscriminately and ate it grudgedly. Then he lay down and turned his back toward Kurama.

Kurama sighed again. "Look, Hiei, I don't know why you're so pissed at me. I'm only trying to help you." He frowned as the Jaganshi snorted. "Hiei, you're my best friend! Why are you acting like I'm the enemy?!"

Hiei turned and looked at the redhead. "I...I don't know, Kurama! This whole damn thing...I can't even _walk_! I hate feeling so helpless!"

Kurama nodded. "I know, Hiei. But it's only until we can figure how to undo it. I'm sorry you feel trapped but _I'm_ not your enemy!"

Hiei sighed. "I know that, fox." Suddenly the fire demon winced, cursing under his breath.

Kurama blinked. "Hiei? What's wrong?"

The youkai flinched and cursed again before responding through clenched teeth. "I don't know!" He jerked. "Shit! That hurts!" He writhed in pain, cursing angrily.

Kurama moved to wake Yukina, but Hiei grabbed his sleeve, his face contorted with agony and something else: fear. The fox stayed where he was, gently holding the Jaganshi's hand. The fox winced as Hiei's grip tightened considerably. The sanjiyan's back arched and he cried out.

"Wha-?" Yuusuke sat up, immediately wide awake. He saw Hiei. "Shimatta! Boton! Yukina! Kuwabara! Wake up!" He hurried over. "What's going on?!"

Kurama frowned. "I don't know! He's in pain, but I don't know _why_!"

Yukina rushed over and ran her palm over Hiei, who had to be held down as he writhed. She pulled her hand away quickly as Hiei suddenly stopped moving.

The fire demon's eyes were glassy as he looked at Kurama. "K'rama...hurts..." he whispered, then went totally limp, losing his pain in unconsciousness.

There was silence for a moment, only broken by Yukina's sobs. Kurama leaned forward and lifted Hiei's cloak from the Jaganshi's diamond leg. He dropped the fabric as he saw the reason for his friend's agony, his face turning white.

Yuusuke frowned, his brow furrowing. "What's wrong, Kurama?" The redhead pulled back Hiei's cloak and the others gasped in horror. Hiei's leg was now crystallized to his mid-thigh.

~*~

MWA HA HA HA HA! I am so evil! And insane. Stop looking at me like that. This is going to be a really good fic...when I actually get the time to type it up...


	3. Chapter Two

The Lands of the Diamond Dolls

By Rose Thorne

A Rainbow Brite/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two  
Brian sighed softly, looking at the key and wondering what course of action he should take. Ever since the problem with the Dark Princess, he'd kept the key where he could find it, extra careful not to lose it again, but equally careful to keep it from his mother's eyes.

He'd gotten home from school a few days before to find that the key had turned into some sort of crystal. Of course, just his luck, it had been the middle of the week, so he couldn't disappear without his absence being noticed. Now it was Friday evening. "What does it mean, boy?" he asked his dog. "Is Rainbowland in trouble?" _What if something happened to Rainbow?_

Brian sighed again and made a fist around the key, deciding, finally, what he was going to do. "I'm going, boy." The dog whined at him. "No, boy. You'll have to stay here." Brian walked to the closet and turned the key in the lock, opening the door, pulling the key out and putting it in his pocked. Instead of the rainbow, a solid-looking wall of the crystal substance was in the doorway. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly, and walked through the doorway, hoping he wouldn't crash into the seemingly-solid crystal.

To the boy's relief, he went through easily. The relief faded as he opened his eyes. Rainbowland had been transformed into crystal, just like the key. Brian raced into the Color Castle, wondering what had happened to Rainbow and the others.

Twink lay near the door to the Color Console room, a shocked look frozen on his face. Brian edged around him and into the room. He froze in shock. The Color Kids were near the console, each crystallized in the middle of their moves. Brian could actually imagine what each of them had been doing when it happened. Rainbow Brite stood, her frozen hand near the Color Belt, the only uncrystallized thing in the Castle.

Brian backed away, numb with disbelief. He cried out as he tripped over Twink. His head cracked against the crystal floor and everything went dark.

* * *

Kurama gently wiped Hiei's face with a cool, damp cloth. The fire demon remained asleep. Yukina frowned. "How long since he's had water?"

The fox sighed. "I don't know. He didn't have anything last night, and he's been asleep most of the day..."

Yuusuke frowned. "I can't remember him having anything except for a little water after you gave him painkillers."

Me neither," Boton whispered. Kuwabara just shrugged.

Yukina closed her eyes. "Maybe that's why he's so tired...Dehydration?"

"Maybe," Kurama conceded. "In any case, he needs to drink _something_." The fox shook Hiei gently, waking him and helping him sit. He frowned as the Jaganshi refused the canteen. "Hiei! You're going to become dehydrated."

Hiei glared at him. "Kurama, every time I eat or drink something, the crystal rises."

"What?! But when I gave you painkillers-"

"The same thing happened, but the pain was dulled _because_ of the painkillers. There's nothing I can do about it."

A tear gem fell beside Yukina, clinking on the crystallized ground. "Why didn't you _say_ something?! We could have traveled faster!"

Hiei shook his head. "We've been traveling as fast as possible. We can't go any faster. Not with me like this."

Kurama scowled. "You still could have told us! If we'd known it would spread, we could have amputated it!"

Hiei glared at Kurama, then sighed. "I didn't tell you before. There was another survivor. His legs were both afflicted to the knee. When it started to spread, they amputated them. But it continued to spread. He died." The fire demon scowled. "At first, my foot was crystallized, but it also spread." The Jaganshi glared at Kurama. "If this kills me, I'll die with two legs."

Kurama sighed. "So it spreads if you eat or drink anything?"

Hiei shook his head. "It spreads all the time, but the process slows if I sleep. My body's been trying to put me into hibernation..."

Yuusuke sighed. "So let it. I know where we are and all we really have to do is follow the crystal."

Kurama smiled. "But first you're going to take some painkiller." He held up a vial. The Jaganshi took it without complaint, along with the water that the fox handed him. He quickly fell asleep, and Kurama covered him with a blanket.

They started off again, soon reaching a field of crystallized youkai. Hiei's battalion. Kurama helped Boton through the field, followed by the others. When they were through, Yuusuke sighed. "Only two survivors of over a thousand youkai, and one of them is dead."

Kurama's face was grim as he looked at Hiei's sleeping form. "And, if we don't find a cure, Hiei will follow shortly."

* * *

Murky grinned at the portal in front of him. What luck he'd been having lately. He now ruled two worlds, and it was beginning to look like he was going to gain control of a third. "Lurky! Get over here!"

Lurky ran over, leading Starlite by a tough vine looped around the horse's neck. He stopped about ten paces from his insane former friend. "Yes, Murky?" Murky had become very unpredictable as of late, and Lurky was sure to be very cautious around him.

"Hitch the horsey to the Crystallizer, Swampbreath. We are going to expand my kingdom."

Lurky jumped to the task, mentally comparing Murky to the Dark Princess and finding only one difference. The princess had been a pretty lady and Murky was quite ugly. Lurky was beginning to wish the Murky had never invented the Crystallizer.

"Hurry up, Bird Brain! And be careful!"

Lurky worked faster, not voicing his opinions aloud. _I wish we were back in Rainbowland..._


	4. Chapter Three

The Lands of the Diamond Dolls

By Rose Thorne

A Rainbow Brite/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter Three  
Kurama frowned as he felt the warp in the plane. He carefully probed the warp with his ki, then quickly jumped back as the warp changed into a portal. Yuusuke frowned at the redhead. "What'd you do?"

The fox was silent for a moment. "That gate was already here. I just found it." He paused. "That's where we're going next."

Yuusuke stared at him. "What?! We don't have the _time_ to make side trips!"

Kurama glared vemonously, then sighed. He pointed toward a distant range of mountains. "What do you see?"

Yuusuke shrugged. "Mountains."

Yukina interrupted. "They're not crystallized. If we needed to go farther, they'd be like big prisms."

Kurama smiled grimly, nodding. "Exactly. Let's go."

Yuusuke still frowned. "But what if you're wrong?"

The fox's lips thinned and he uncovered Hiei enough to reveal that, below the waist, the Jaganshi was entirely crystallized. Kurama shot Yuusuke a meaningful look. "If I'm wrong, he'll die. If you're wrong, he'll die. If we continue to stand here and debate this, he'll die. You choose."

Yuusuke bit his lip, glancing at Hiei, then at the mountains, brown topped with white against the clear sky. Then he decided.

* * *

Lurky covered his ears as Murky cackled insanely. The portal had brought them to Earth, where Murky had proceeded to crystallize everyone and everything in sight. Even human children and helpless animals. The humans had resisted at first, sending out uniformed people with weapons. Now they were running away, screaming in terror. Lurky was well aware that his former friend had totally lost control and was now totally insane.

"Lurky! Get over here, Banana Brain!"

Lurky cringed, but scuttled over. He knew that Murky was so far gone that he wouldn't hesitate to crystallize him. "Yes, Murky?"

Murky scowled at the furry brown creature. "Do you think you can drive a human car?" Lurky swallowed hard and nodded. Murky smirked. "Good." He activated the crystallizer and crystallized Starlite. Lurky stared at the green-skinned man, feeling totally betrayed. "Taking him with us would have slowed us down." Murky spoke as if Lurky was a small child. "And he'd have starved to death if we hadn't crystallized him. We'll uncrystallize him later. Get in the car."

Lurky knew that Murky had no intention of uncrystallizing Starlite. If he were brave, Lurky knew he would have refused to obey. But he was a coward, so he got into the car and figured out how to start it. "I got it, Murky." A tear slid down Lurky's cheek as he drove away.

* * *

Kurama smiled triumphantly as he saw what lay beyond the portal. He had been right; the land was made entirely of diamond.

The feeling of triumph disappeared as Hiei woke suddenly and coughed up the meager contents of his stomach. Kurama quickly turned the fire youkai over so he wouldn't choke, holding Hiei's face off the ground as he vomitted blood. A blue glow surrounded Yukina's hand as she healed him. Hiei finally collapsed, trembling in agony. Kurama didn't even have to look to know that Hiei was more than halfway crystalized.

"Hiei, go back to sleep," Boton whispered, tears in her eyes.

The Jaganshi coughed weakly. "Won't wake up..."

Boton flinched. Yukina sobbed softly. Kuwabara looked away. Yuusuke looked helplessly at Kurama. "What now?"

Kurama sighed, his heart sinking. The fox scanned their surroundings briefly before pointing. "That castle. Right now, it's our best bet."

* * *

Brian groaned as he regained consciousness. The boy remembered where he was and sat up. The move proved to be a mistake as he became very dizzy. He vaguely heard voices through his nausea. Somebody touched him and the pain in his head disappeared. He sat still for a few moments before opening his eyes.

Kurama smiled at the ningen boy. "Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Kurama desu. Onamae wa nan desu ka (1)?" He frowned as the boy stared at him uncomprehendingly.

Brian wanted to cry. These people didn't speak English. "My name's Brian," he whispered pointlessly.

The taller girl smiled. "Hello, Brian. I'm Boton." As Brian grinned in relief, she turned to the others. "Eigo ga (2)," she informed them. "Brian wa Amerikajin desu (3)."

Kurama nodded and smiled at Brian. "I am Kurama. Do you know what happened here?"

Brian frowned. "I think it was Murky..." He trailed off.

Yuusuke spoke up. "Who or what is Murky?" The others stared in surprise at his flawless English and he grinned. "I like foreign languages. So what?"

Brian ignored their banter. "Murky is kinda like...the local bad guy. You know, like in comic books. He invents things and tries to beat Rainbow Brite." Brian sighed. "I guess he finally did."

"Great. An evil genius," Hiei muttered weakly, in English as well.

The others looked at him strangely. "Manga?" Yuusuke ventured, looking surprised.

Kurama spoke at the same time, surprised as well. "English?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and sighed. "What the hell was I supposed to do in the Ningenkai for all those years?! Twiddle my thumbs?"

Kurama sighed as he saw that both Yukina and Kuwabara were looking very confused. "You mentioned somebody named Rainbow Brite. Who is that?"

Rainbow Brite fills the universe with color," Brian explained. Yuusuke smirked slightly as Hiei growled in annoyance. "It's her job. Murky hates color, so he hates her." The boy frowned. "Or it _used_ to be that way..."

Boton winced. "She was crystallized?"

She winced again as Brian nodded. "The whole universe will _die_ without her and the Color Kids!"

_Starting with Hiei._ Yuusuke swallowed hard at the thought of losing a friend and teammate. "Could we see her?"

Brian nodded and pointed at the doorway. "She's throught there."

Kurama glanced at Yuusuke and spoke in Japanese. "Why don't you check it out with Kuwabara and Boton. Maybe you can figure something out." Kurama knew that nothing would come of it; he was just getting rid of them so Hiei could die in peace. But, deep down, he hoped beyond hope that something would happen.

Yuusuke looked at Hiei for a moment, catching the youkai's gaze and holding it. Then he nodded."Come on, you two. Maybe we can find something useful." He looked at Brian. "You too. Maybe you can help us." Yuusuke left the room with the American boy in tow. Boton's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Hiei, and she ran from the room, sobbing.

Kuwabara frowned, looking at his rival. "Goodbye, Hiei." He turned to leave.

"Take care of my sister, Fool."

Kuwabara smiled sadly. "Sure." He left the room.

The room was very silent for a moment. Kurama cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Hiei."

Hiei shrugged. "I've been expecting to die for years. I just thought it would be in battle. Not like this..."

Yukina sobbed. "Oh, 'Niisan..." She trailed off.

Kurama sighed. "No one wants to die this way, Hiei." The fox swallowed hard, his nose burning as he fought back tears. "You're my best friend, Hiei...What will I do without you?"

"Live out your ningen life. You have plenty of friends. You'll eventually forget me..." _It doesn't matter. It's not like my life means anything. I've accomplished nothing. My presence has only hurt people...The bringer of death..._

"Don't talk like that!" Kurama whispered, cursing the tears that flowed against his will. The last time he'd cried was when Kuronue had been killed. "You're like a brother to me! Like Kuronue! Have I ever forgotten him?!" The redhead wiped tears from his face. Pointless because his cheeks were rewet by fresh ones. "I could _never_ forget you..."

"Kurama..." The fire demon winced as fire filled his chest, coughing weakly.

Kurama turned the Jaganshi over as he coughed up blood. Yukina healed the youkai's wounded lungs, only to have them tear open again the next time Hiei took a breath. Frustrated tears slid down her cheeks. "I can't heal him!" She tried again.

Hiei grabbed her hand. "Don't waste your energy, Yukina...It's too late..." He coughed again and agony filled his chest.

Tears slid down Kurama's cheeks as Hiei passed out, knowing that his friend would never open his eyes again. He hugged Yukina and they held each other as they cried together, listening as Hiei's breathing became shallower and shallower. Neither noticed the shouting coming from the other room until the door burst open.

A strange blonde girl in a blue dress ran past them and touched the star on her red belt. A rainbow shot from it, enveloping Hiei. After a few seconds it disappeared, taking the diamond from Hiei's body with it.

Yukina hurried to her brother's side, scanning him for injuries. "He's been healed!"

Kurama stared at the girl, numb with confusion. "Who _are_ you?!"

The girl smiled, augmenting the gold star on her cheek that stood out like a dimple. "I'm Rainbow Brite."

* * *

Ahem...Third chapter completed. It took me this long to bring Rainbow Brite into it. And she was in it for about five seconds. Unfortunately, this is the last thing I have totally written out.

(1) "How do you do. My name is Kurama. What is your name?" Japanese classes come in _very_ handy.

(2) "It's English." (I think.)

(3) "Brian is American."


	5. Chapter Four

The Lands of the Diamond Dolls

By Rose Thorne

A Rainbow Brite/YYH crossover

~~STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!~~

* * *

Chapter Four  
Hiei jerked awake, sitting up quickly. He found himself on a bed in a weird room with a star-shaped window. _Where the hell . . .?_

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Hiei." Hiei blinked in surprise, turning to see Kurama seated nearby. "You've been asleep for nearly twelve hours." Hiei stared at him for a few seconds, then pushed the covers off of him to see that the crystal was gone. The fire demon's surprised look made Kurama laugh. "Rainbow saved you."

Hiei stared at the fox. "Who?"

Kurama smiled. "Rainbow Brite. The guy you fought is her enemy."

Hiei suddenly realized that he was dressed in slightly-too-short red pants and a loose, blue, long-sleeved shirt. "What the hell is this?" he muttered, picking at the clothes.

"Your other clothes were ruined, Hiei. They were torn to shreds and covered with blood. Those were the only ones here that would fit you . . . Unless you want to wear a skirt?" Kurama hid a smirk and somehow managed to look innocent as Hiei glowered at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Hn."

Kurama chuckled. "There's some food downstairs. I'll bring it up to you."

"I'm not an invalid!" Hiei snarled, getting out of the bed. His legs immediately gave out and he fell flat on his face. The fire demon let out a string of curses from the floor.

Kurama hid a grin. _As independent as ever . . ._ "You were saying . . .?" The redhead helped him sit on the bed, watching as the fire demon winced. "Pins and needles?"

"Shut up, Fox."

"Aren't we cranky?" Kurama sighed. "I'll go get your food."

As Kurama left, Hiei immediately regretted his rudeness. The fox had been worried about him, and he'd just snapped at him. The youkai sighed and lay back on the bed. He honestly had not expected to survive. _I gave up . . ._ He had resigned himself to die. _I'd never felt so . . . helpless . . . I spent my entire life fighting to live, but I just gave up . . ._ He frowned, closing his eyes as he used his ki to check his condition, noting that his ki was shockingly low. He slowly sat back up as he heard soft footsteps on the stairs.

Kurama reentered the room, grinning and carrying a tray. "I don't really know what this is, but it's good."

Hiei's stomach made itself known as he saw the food. He winced. _Not eating for a few days is not a good thing . . ._ He took the tray from Kurama and balanced it on his lap, sitting cross-legged on the bed as he ravaged the meal. _Kurama was right . . . it is good . . ._

The fox took the tray and set it aside when Hiei had finished. "How are you feeling?" Kurama was no longer grinning, and his eyes were concerned.

Hiei shrugged. "Fine. Tired."

"Sleep then." Hiei glared at the redhead. "I mean it, Hiei. We're going to be here for a bit. Rainbow needs to get some things together. She said something about star sprinkles."

Hiei stared at him. "Am I hallucinating, or did you really just say what I think you said?"

Kurama shot him a weird look. "Star sprinkles."

The fire demon blinked at him. "Are you _sure_ I'm alive?"

Kurama scowled at him, annoyed. "Yes, Hiei, you're alive. I know it sounds ridiculous, but look outside. Whatever those 'star sprinkles' are, they got rid of the crystal."

Hiei's eyes widened as he looked. _We may be able to get things back to normal?_ "How long until we-" he failed to suppress a yawn "-leave?"

"Probably not for another day. You have plenty of time to rest."

Hiei scowled. "What if this moron finds a gate to the Ningenkai, Kurama? He found the one to the Makai. Enma's going to blow his top if that happens."

"It's a slim chance, Hiei. We'll get him. Besides, we can decrystallize everything."

The fire demon frowned. "And what about those who are only partially crystallized? Chances are, some will die before we get there."

Kurama looked away. "I know, Hiei. But it's useless going after him until everything is gathered. You remember that it was totally crystallized when we got here, right?"

Hiei nodded. "Vaguely." _I was practically unconscious at the time, but yeah, I remember bits, and all of it was crystal._

"It took Rainbow five huge sacks filled of those star sprinkle things to undo all of it." The fox sighed. "We're going to need a lot of those things. Plus, we need to track down a way to cart them all through the Makai. It's not going to be easy."

"This sucks." Hiei laid back down.

The redhead blinked at him, his expression perplexed. "What's on your mind, Hiei?" _Something's upsetting him . . ._

The fire demon closed his eyes. "Kurama . . . I thought I was going to die--trapped in that body. I couldn't move . . ."

Kurama rose and pulled his friend up on the bed, then began straightening the blankets. "I know. You'd rather die free. Fighting." He sighed. "We thought you were going to die too, Hiei."

"It wasn't that . . ." Hiei opened hazy eyes, frowning. "I gave up, Kurama . . . I've never given up in my entire life. I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to die." The youkai looked away, closing his eyes. "I've always fought against it before, but this time . . . It was like I didn't care."

The fox sat on the edge of the bed, frowning. "Hiei . . ." _There's nothing I can say to him . . ._ Kurama realized. He ran a hand through Hiei's hair. "I don't know what to tell you . . ." The youko blinked as he saw that the fire demon was asleep, then sighed. _Thank Inari . . . I have more time to think about that._ He watched as his friend curled into a ball, smiling with sad fondness. _I really don't know what to say to him . . . He really has never given up, despite the fact that so many people have wanted him dead since he was born . . . What's going on with him . . .?_ Kurama covered his friend with the untangled blankets, then grabbed the tray and went down the stairs, knowing that Hiei's statements would plague him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lurky cringed as Murky let out a long laugh, the sound grating and wheezing. The short man was crystallizing everything in sight. Nothing was safe. Even when they left towns and proceeded through uninhabited areas, Murky continued to turn everything into solid diamond. _He's gone insane . . ._ Lurky winced as his former friend laughed again. _And he's driving me insane . . . What am I going to do? I need to stop him somehow . . ._ But he had to do it without destroying the crystallizer. If it crystallized, logically, it could be altered to decrystallize as well. He was unwilling to hurt Murky, though. _He needs help . . ._

Murky danced around on the crystallized land that had been known, according to the map he had stolen and the person he'd forced to read it, as Chugoku (1). He had crossed out the name, and written 'Murkville' over it. He had also crossed out the one that, according to the girl (whom he had crystallized afterwards), read Nihon (2), replacing that with 'Murkopolis'. He grinned at his surroundings, then turned to Lurky. "Come on, nimrod! We have more work to do."

The furry brown creature flinched and nodded. He had come to the realization that Murky needed to be stopped, and it seemed he was the one that had to do it. In the matter of a week, Lurky had matured more than Murky could ever begin to comprehend. _I have to play dumb for now . . . This is all my fault for going along with him in the first place._ "Whatever you say, Murky." He proceeded to silently load the crystallizer into the stolen Honda.

* * *

(1) Japanese for "China."

(2) Japanese for "Japan."

Yes, I am continuing this series. Quake in fear. MWAHAHAHA!! Anyways, it will be continued slooooowly. I have other series that I want to pick back up too.


End file.
